


Cheers guys!

by AlexDante45



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Queer Themes, Romantic Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDante45/pseuds/AlexDante45
Summary: 'Uni is weird and exciting for everyone, but especially if you are the daughter of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Not that Rose had people looking different at her all the time, but then again, she didn’t know any better.'Really just a story of friendship, love, identity and growing up.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Cheers guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry and Louis as people and musicians! I don't want to offend anyone with this, its just a fun story about a girl and her college life and friendships, who just happens to have famous parents.

Uni is weird and exciting for everyone, but especially if you are the daughter of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Not that Rose had people looking different at her all the time, but then again, she didn’t know any better. Of course, there where the occasional people who would freak out when the found out that she was the daughter of two of the most famous singers. But that was mostly older people, like the aunt of her best friend Thomas. She still would ask all the most mundane questions, like what does Harry eat for breakfast? And what does Louis watch on television? Why would people want to know that? It’s not that toast with strawberry jam and premier league are that interesting. They were just her dads to her. And she loved them, and her brother James too. She would miss them. But that is part of growing up she thought sadly as she walked into her new room. She spun around taking it all in. The room with the empty cupboards and holes in the wall. It looked actually kind of sad. The room had left the last residents behind and now it was here turn. She smiled. ‘I think I can get used to this’ she whispered. 

‘Hey crazy’ she heard behind her.  
She turned into the stretched arms of a dark-haired boy.  
‘You’re crazy’ she said with a smile and gave him a hug.  
‘Well I’m not the one who wanted to move in with the fabulous Thomas Lee’ he said while pushing her back to get a clear few of the room.  
‘That’s why you are crazy, in what world are you fabulous?’  
‘That ladies and gentlemen is my best friend’ He said to the empty room as if it was his audience.  
‘And besides’ he went on ‘you haven’t heard what Eric is saying about me. He thinks I am the most fabulous in this world and in all the others.’  
‘What, Eric? I thought you were talking to Emily again?’  
He shrugged.  
‘Yeah I was, but I think I am just not over him yet.’  
‘Well don’t give Emily the wrong impression then, if you don’t want anything’  
She looked at him. His ocean blue eyes were staring out of the dusty window.  
‘And Eric too by the way, just be clear with your intentions.’  
‘I don’t know, I don’t know Rose.’ He turned to her. ‘But enough of my love life. We have a college life to start’  
He looked at his phone.  
‘I heard from David that there is a pre freshers thing at a bar going on not far from here, wanna go?’  
‘Yes. Let’s get that college life you were talking about’ 

When they arrived at the bar Rose looked through the window at the people drinking and laughing inside. Suddenly she was nervous. ‘But why?’ she thought. It’s just the same as drinking with your friends back home. But it was new, different, the big city. She looked at her reflection, her long curly hair, her freckles and glasses. She looked good tonight. Now the good feeling. Thomas looked at her.  
‘You good?’  
‘Yes, it feels different doesn’t it?’  
‘Yeah’ he said looking into the bar himself.  
‘But different is good. And we have each other. And there is beer.’  
‘Beer is always good.’ She said smiling. ‘Let’s go.’ 

Inside there where a lot of people. ‘First beer, then David.’ Said Thomas raising his voice over the music. Rose gave him a thumbs up and they made their way to the bar. Thomas was shouting at the girl behind the bar, the girl had cute blond bob and two cigarettes as earnings. She looked really good Rose thought with a sigh. The first time out was maybe not the best time for the search of a relationship. But then again you never knew when you would meet your soulmate. Not that she really believed there was one person for you out there. But when she looked at her parents you almost had to believe in soulmates. They were it for each other. And they had been through so much together. It still made her angry that they had to hide who they were for so long. Not that she could do anything about it anymore. And it always would seem that her dads had accepted it, they were so happy that they at least could be together now. But whenever Rose thought about it, she wished that people had been better to her parents. They were genuinely good people, who put others before themselves. And despite the hardships they had in their lives they were one of the most positive people she knew. 

‘Oi, you there?’ Thomas face appeared in front of her.  
‘Hey mate’ she said innocently.  
‘Oh, shut up you dreamer and take your beer we need to find David.’  
‘Not trying to get with him too I hope’ she joked.  
‘No, he is my big bro. And you are just jealous that I have more action than you. When was your last date again?’  
‘Hey not fair.’ She paused. ‘That girl behind the bar is cute.’ When she said it Thomas eyes lit up.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Oh, don’t make me regret telling you this.’  
With his puppy eyes he looked at her.  
‘Regret, when have I ever disappointed you?’  
‘Oh, do you have the time?’  
‘Ok, Ok, I get it. It’s just nice seeing you get out there after Oliver.’  
‘I know.’  
They both were quiet thinking about the hard months when Rose had found out that her boyfriend of a year and a half was cheating on her. That was for months ago now but she still would get sad thinking about it sometimes. 

‘Wow hold on is that David?’  
Thomas looked utterly shocked when he looked at the boy shirtless dancing on top of a table where were sitting about ten people, but more came when he stared waving his shirt and screaming the lyrics wonder wall. Man, Rose loved bar culture.  
‘Well it looks like your big bro is enjoying himself.’ She laughed. She looked at Thomas’s face. He was staring at the boy with an expression she couldn’t quite place. They approached the table through all the people watching at the boy singing and dancing. When David spotted them, he smiled and shouted: ‘Oi mates, you made it! Now come up here and dance with me.’  
‘Hello to you to David’ Thomas said.  
‘This is our first beer, so maybe later?’ Rose said laughing. Her evening was a lot better already.  
‘Suit it yourself. Ya boring tho.’ David said and pretended to drop a mic.  
The crowd cheered.

Rose laughed even harder and stared to cheer him on as well. He turned around to finish dancing and singing to the song. Rose turned to Thomas to see him still staring at David.  
Not for the first time she wondered what the deal was with those two. The boys were friends almost as long as she and Thomas were friends. She always wondered if there was more between them, they were really close. But David was always dating hot blond girls, even though he didn’t seem really interested in them. He had kissed boys of course, almost everyone in their friend group had kissed at least two or more people in their group. But he just didn’t seem interested in dating anyone. And then Thomas, he dated so many different people and put all of his heart in every relationship and was broken when it didn’t work out. Both of them always said, when you asked if they liked liked the other, that they were just bro’s. But then they always seemed jealous of whoever the other person was dating. 

The song ended. David jumped of the table, put his shirt back on and walked to them.  
‘Pff that was my work out for the week, did you guys liked it?’ he said while he turned to hug Rose. ‘Hell yeah, you should pursue professional dancing!’  
‘Well thank you Rose. Hey mate you good?’ he said while hugging Thomas.  
‘Sure, I have seen your bare chest so that is a win for my night.’ He smiled, with an intense expression in his eyes.  
‘Ah that means it is my goal for this evening to see yours.’ Said David while checking Thomas’s body out. They looked at each other for a moment and Rose sighed.  
‘Boys, you can flirt with each other when I am not there. For now, just drink?’  
Thomas looked at her and she saw that he wanted to say that they were not flirting so she stopped him ‘Drink Thomas, just drink.’  
‘Ok ok boss.’ He laughed.  
‘Cheers guys!’  
‘To a lovely night!’  
‘Cheers.’


End file.
